


In Whelp

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: In Season [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Cultural Bestiality, Dehumanization, Implied Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Ownership, Referenced Destiel - Freeform, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's pups are due any day, so Cas takes him back to Gadreel's so the bitch can be with his stud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Whelp

**Author's Note:**

> You really do need to read the first part of this to understand what's going on here. It doesn't read well as a standalone.

Cas rings the doorbell just once, reaching down to pet Dean as he lets out a low whine. “I know, pet. You will be able to lay down soon.” 

 

Dean’s belly had been causing him discomfort, the weight of the little lives inside him putting strain on his back. First litters are always difficult in one way or another, and, for Dean, the size of his litter could definitely be an issue. It’s rare for a new bitch to carry more than two or three pups, but Dean has six healthy pups due any day; he’s completely miserable, which is why Cas has brought him here. 

 

“Hello, Castiel. Come in,” Gadreel greets with a small smile. He leads them through the now- familiar halls of the house. There’s the sound of yipping coming from the breeding room as they pass, a sure sign that another client is here, but Cas pays it little mind. “I have the room set up down here. It is the furthest from the kennels and breeding area as it can be; hopefully, that will help the two of them to relax.” 

 

“I appreciate this, Gadreel, truly. Dean has been unsettled for days, and I believe this will help.” 

 

“My pleasure. I’m inclined to agree, anyway; usually having the sire around would make a bitch anxious, but Dean seems to calm a great deal in Sam’s presence. Here we are.” Gadreel pushes the door open, revealing a large room with a huge nest of blankets and pillows in the corner. Sam comes barreling up with an excited bark, skidding to a stop just before he bowls Gadreel over. “Obviously, Sam is excited to have you here.” 

 

Cas laughs as the pet whines under his master’s disapproving glance, but is quickly distracted when Dean nudges into his space. Sam gives soft little chuffs, nuzzling and licking Dean’s face and throat, concern clear in the little wrinkle of his forehead. Unclipping the leash, Cas allows his pet to wander further into the room. Dean makes his way to the nest in the corner, Sam not far behind, and the pair curl up together amid the blankets. 

 

“You may stay if you like,” Gadreel offers, gesturing to the comfortable looking chairs on the opposite side of the room. “Or, I do have another breeding due to take place, if you would care to observe.” 

 

Shooting a guilty look at his sleeping pet, Cas swallows and nods. “Only if you are certain your other patron does not mind.” 

 

Cas is puzzled by the look on Gadreel’s face when he assures him that, no, the other client won’t mind until he sees the man waiting in the breeding room. 

 

“Samandriel.” 

 

“Castiel!” Samandriel grins, leading his pet over. “I didn’t know you’d be here. I thought you’d be home with Dean. He’s due soon, isn’t he?” 

“He is. Any day now. That’s actually why I am here. Dean has been rather morose without Sam, and the pregnancy has been rough on him. We thought perhaps having his stud around would ease things, considering how well the two have bonded.” Cas finds comfort in the fact that Samandriel is nodding before he’s even done speaking. 

 

“That’s a great idea. Hopefully it all goes well. I can’t deny, I’m excited to see how their litter comes out. Their pups are sure to be gorgeous.” 

 

Gadreel arrives then with a stud in tow, a burly, stocky-looking pet that Cas can already imagine knotting Adam. 

 

“This is Benny,” Gadreel introduces, tugging on the stud’s leash to get him to heel. The fur sprinkled all over the stud’s body smacks of fertility and his build promises strong pups. Cas is definitely impressed with his brother’s stock. 

 

Adam’s all puppy-eyed curiosity, moving as close to Benny as his leash will allow. There’s no hostility from either pet, so Adam and Gadreel unclip their leashes. Benny is more forward than Sam. He moves right around his intended bitch, sniffing Adam from nose to rear and nipping at the bitch’s rump lightly when he tries to shy away. 

 

“We should move back. Give them their space,” Gadreel murmurs quietly, and Samandriel follows the other two men over to the seating area. “Benny can be direct, but he’s an obedient pet.” 

 

“I trust you, Gadreel,” Samandriel says quickly. “It just - first breeding and Adam’s my first pet. I am a bit nervous.” 

 

“They will be fine,” Cas throws in. “Their instincts will guide them. Just watch.” 

 

Adam’s stock still while Benny noses around him, licking here and there. It takes a bit of coaxing from the stud to get Adam to return the favor, but Cas can see the way Adam’s tension melts a little when he finally gets his turn to take in Benny’s scent. 

 

Much like Sam and Dean’s breeding, Adam and Benny gambol about a bit before the stud gets down to business. As slight as Adam is in comparison, it’s no work at all for the stocky stud to pin him down. With a single, slow push, Benny buries his cock in the howling bitch, waiting for Adam’s noise to die down to a soft whimper. 

 

Cas has to grab Samandriel’s arm to keep the younger man from going over to his pet, giving a subtle shake of his head. Reluctantly, Samandriel turns his attention back to the breeding pair on the floor. 

 

Benny isn’t thrusting, not yet. He settles his larger frame over Adam’s, giving little rolls of his hips until the bitch is breathing out more moans than whimpers. Only then does the stud pull out far enough to really thrust, and the cry it drives from Adam’s mouth is nothing but pleasured. 

 

“See, now. The stud knows what to do, Samandriel. Adam is fine.” Cas finally lets go of the young man’s arm now that he’s sure Samandriel won’t be trying to break the breeding pair apart. 

 

It’s silent after that, save for the sounds of fucking and the sounds spilling from both pets’ mouths. Benny fucks sharp and quick, burying deep on every thrust and making Adam tremble.

 

Cas is grateful for Samandriel’s focus on his pet; it doesn’t give him time to notice the slight tent in Cas’ jeans. Ever since his first time watching, Cas hasn’t been able to get the images of Sam fucking and breeding Dean out of his head, and apparently it’s not just those two pets that do it for him. He’s not sure how Gadreel can stand it, or if practice just makes ignoring his own want easier. 

 

Either way, it’s a relief when Benny finally buries his knot deep inside Adam, sending the little bitch spilling onto the floor with a whine. Cas can see the faint look of panic on Adam’s face when the knot swells up to full size, but Benny grips the bitch’s hips tightly to keep him from pulling away. 

 

“That’s a good boy, Benny.” Gadreel’s always careful to praise his studs, and his care is obvious in their behavior. Benny looks over for a moment, panting but clearly pleased with himself and the bitch below him. His large hands dance over Adam’s skin, soothing the young bitch as much as he can while they’re knotted. 

 

“You may want to check on Dean while we clean up here,” Gadreel murmurs when the pets untie. Samandriel helps Adam over to the sleeping mat, with Benny not far behind. There’s quite the puddle on the floor where they’d fucked, and Cas knows that Gadreel is a stickler for cleanliness. 

 

He heads down the hall, the faint sound of whimpers greeting him as he pushes open the door. Sam growls instinctively, head coming up to glare at the intruder before he sees that it’s Cas. 

 

“It is alright, Sam. You are just protecting Dean and your pups. I understand,” Cas soothes when the pet whines in apology. Edging close, Cas sees that Dean is still asleep, curled up tightly along his stud. “I’ll leave you be. Good boy, Sam.” Petting through the stud’s long hair, Cas heads back for the door, meeting Gadreel along the hallway. 

 

“Samandriel and Adam are leaving shortly. They’ll be back again in the morning. I have supper waiting for us.” 

 

Gadreel seems occupied even as he eats, occasionally glancing at Cas throughout the course of their meal. They’ve done this often enough that their conversation flows naturally, but Cas still senses something off. 

 

“You have something on your mind, brother,” he says as they dig into the soft cake Gadreel had made for dessert. 

 

“I do. I confess. You have not touched Dean, have you brother? No matter how much you desire to.” 

 

Chewing carefully, Cas swallows down the bite of cake he’s just taken, trying not to choke. “I . . . have not. Why does that concern you?” 

 

“I have a proposition. Follow me.” 

 

Dessert abandoned, Cas trails Gadreel down the hall, to a room that must be one of his stud’s. Cas just catches a glance of the placard that reads “Benny” before the door is pushed open. The room is filled with toys and a large bed, as well as a door that must lead out to one of the pet runs that Cas saw from the outside. Benny’s awake, sitting up as the two men come in and looking at them curiously while Gadreel shuts the door. 

 

“You are joking. He - Gadreel.” Cas is stunned, confused as to why Gadreel thinks bringing him to a stud will solve anything. 

 

“Before I got him, Benny was a training bitch for other studs. The kennel he was with wanted a bitch that wouldn’t constantly be churning out pups, or have one that was out of commission when their litter got too far along.” The words in themselves are innocuous enough, but Cas feels a low curl of lust in his gut at their meaning. Training bitches are used for new studs, to teach them how to behave properly around a bitch and  customers. Not all kennels use them, but it’s not unheard of. It’s not even usual for a training bitch to actually be a stud, although they’re normally skinnier, less-fertile studs than Benny. 

 

But that’s not what matters now. What matters is that Benny is used to taking cock. 

 

“Gadreel,” Cas whispers breathlessly.

 

“You may, Castiel. He enjoys it, and I will not tell.” 

 

Cas wrestles with his morals and his lust for only a moment. “How do I-” he starts shakily, not able to find the words, but Gadreel seems to know just what he intends to ask.

 

“Benny. Kneel.” 

 

Climbing out of his bed, Benny moves over to a mat nearby and dropping down to his elbows, presenting just like a bitch for breeding. 

 

In a haze, Cas stumbles forward, unbuckling his belt and undoing his slacks with shaky hands. Gadreel presses a small bottle of lube on him, and he takes the hint, slicking his cock well. Tentatively, Cas presses a finger to Benny’s hole, feeling the give as the tip slides in. 

 

“He still services the other studs, Castiel. You should be fine with only the lubricant.” 

 

Sure enough, when Cas nudges his cock up to Benny’s opening, the tip sinks right in. Gripping the studs hips, Cas shoves in deep, suppressed desperation flowing out of him as he fucks the whining pet beneath him. Benny takes it well, quiet and not fighting in the least while Cas thrusts roughly. He’s tight, muscles rippling around Cas’s cock and squeezing him rhythmically. 

 

Cas doesn’t last long at all, coming with a shudder. He feels guilty enough to reach around the stud, gripping the animal’s thick knot tight. Gadreel startles him by kneeling beside them, but he’s got a specimen cup in hand. Cas can hear his brother’s fast heartbeat, but he tries to ignore it in favor of simulating a tie for Benny. The stud comes with a sharp bark, knot throbbing in Cas’ hand as he spills into the waiting cup below his cock. His orgasm renews the fluttering of his hole and Cas draws out to escape the overstimulation. 

 

Benny’s clearly confused by the lack of knot to tie them together, but the pet just laps at himself to clean up before curling back up on his bed. Gadreel gives him some affectionate scratches and tucks away the specimen cup while Cas gets himself together. 

 

“Thank you,” is the only thing Cas can muster as they head over to check on Dean again. 

 

All thoughts of Benny are driven from Cas’ mind when he hears the pained sound Dean gives right as the door opens. Sam gives a token growl, but settles as the two men approach. To Cas’ surprise, two pups are already birthed, wriggling where they lay between their parents.  

 

Dean’s scooted towards the back, away from his stud and already-born pups, panting open-mouthed with whines tearing up his throat. There are tears in his eyes that make Cas’ heart clench, and - not the for the first time - he questions the wisdom of getting his pet bred. 

 

“Go on, Sam. We’ve got the babies. Help Dean.” Gadreel scoops up the little ones just as Sam goes to do just that. He cleans them up with Cas’ help, checking them over for injury or irregularities, but they’re healthy, sturdy pups, both male. They tuck them back into the nest where Sam had been resting, and turn their attentions back to Dean. 

 

The third and fourth pups come quickly now that Sam is coaxing Dean along, holding the bitch gently and helping him push. With a bit of reluctance, the pets hand their pups over to their owners, only soothed by how quickly the pups are returned. Five and six take a little longer, but soon enough Dean is pushing out the afterbirth, which Gadreel carefully disposes of. 

 

“Good boy, Dean. Poor pet, you did so well,” Cas murmurs, stroking his exhausted pet gently. Like always, Dean pushes into the touch, a clear signal that he’s alright, if worn out. Stud and bitch curl up so the pups are corralled between their bodies, and it isn’t long before the sound of six pups suckling fills the room. Dean settles with a tired sigh, drifting off even as the pups eat, Sam watching all seven of them like a hawk.

 

“You did very well, Sam.” Gadreel offers his pet one last pat before they leave the pair in peace; it’s much too late now to worry about looking over the pups more thoroughly. “Three boys and three girls. Nice, even mix. All good sized, too.” 

 

“They are going to be a handful, as well, if they are anything like Dean was as a pup,” Cas adds off-hand, quietly padding down to the hall to his usual guest room. Sleep drags him under quickly once he’s in his bed, worry and sex enough to have worn him out, leaving him with dreams haunted by Benny’s tight hole and pleasured whines. 


End file.
